Thunderstorm
by HessianDamian
Summary: Shan-Yu finds that a chance meeting places him in a precarious situation with an old enemy. -More Snippets, different story!-


Ah, my twin and I decided to do more of these two. This story is a little darker (no character death though) and she did all the uneven – pretty funny since she has OCD – numbers and I did the even ones. Ha-ha. NOTE: I finally moved this story over to the right account.

M-s-M-s-M

#1. Reflection

He looked into the pond, watching the koi swim past until something caught his eye…a monster staring back at him. He knew it was his image but…

#2. Fog

She sits on the stone, where a mist settles beside her and she turns her head, wishing it would stay, but it doesn't.

#3. Apple

She reaches up, picking a fruit from the tree, sitting down and staring at it. This red object is supposed to signify knowledge…it's also his favorite.

#4. River

"This was supposed to happen…" He was only a foot away, towering over her, "we were fated to meet again." A sinister smile curves his lips.

#5. Gate

She stood there, leaning on the post, gazing out over the endless distance. She was waiting…for him.

#6. Omen

He looks to the sky, smirking as he paces through the streets of the empire. "I see you," he whispers, a shadow in the sky circling a pool of amber.

#7. Sword

Taking the sheath, she unveils it, the metal glinting wickedly at her. "Will I…have to use this…?"

#8. Silence

The rock face is splitting, his body falling back, wide-eyes stuck to that pale face. He reaches out as she turns to him, blood making a spider web across her face and…She smiles.

#9. Sunset

She sat there, on the hill, watching as the sky gradually grew darker as magnificent colors streaked through the atmosphere. She knew, just by the stirring of the leaves…he wasn't gone.

#10. Fallen

He stands on the riverbank, panting, dark hair falling in his face, and with a flash of amber her roars to the heavens.

#11. Falcon

At the sound of flapping wings, she looked to the sky…Only to see the silhouette of a bird circling over her.

#12. Wind

He turns from her – thunder clapping over head – and he chooses in that moment to let the blast that brushes over his features rid him of her memory.

#13. Rain

She walks along the path silently, wet hair hanging in her pale face as water courses over her, as if to heal her wounds.

#14. Binding

He's standing over her, hand stretching out stopping, and then returning.

#15. Wandering

She pats the horse's neck, gently urging the beast on as the flames behind her lick greedily at the darkening sky.

#16. Breath

He sits watching smoke rise from…His body shudders and before he knows it he's riding into the valley below.

#17. Shade

She sits under the tree, watching as he cleans his sword…Her eyes become sad, tired…

#18. Clipped

He presses her into a tree, hissing: "why don't you just give in? I could give you anything!"

#19. Confession

She stares him in the eyes, smiling sadly. "I love you…But I can never be with you."

#20. Confusion

When the words leave her his wolfish eyes are wide…What can he say?

#21. Honesty

"We're just…From two different worlds. Worlds never meant to mix…" She strokes his cheek once with the back of her hand before letting it fall to her side.

#22. Escape

He wraps his arms around her – the bandages on his abdomen becoming saturated with red – he hisses, "No…Don't."

#23. Hope

"It will be alright…We'll…Fine each other again one day."

#24. Life

He leans against a building, aware of the arrow in his side as color blossoms over the night sky.

#25. Storm

She lies there, gripping her arm, where between her fingers blood flows. Above her, thunder roars.

#26. Star

He grips his side, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "Perfect," he grins.

#27. Roads

She realized she could go with him…But at a heavy price. Two paths stretched before her, the ends of either nowhere in sight.

#28. Phantom

The boat below him rocked, the mist shrouding his sight, and a sort of fear gripped him…There was no way to tell…

#29. Vigil

The moon shone brightly down on the silent figure, blade glinting uncertainly.

#30. Time

He chuckles, facing his pursuer with a ragged smile he growls, "you can't kill what's already dead."

#31. Certainty

"But you can't kill what you love either." The sword falls as she watches him expectantly.

#32. Howl

His face drops below his hood, his body falling, and all he remembers is his bloody hand reaching for her.

#33. Heal

She kneels beside him, tearing a piece of cloth from her shirt, using it to wipe the blood away from his face. Humming softly, she patches him up as best she can.

#34. Embers

He lies in a bed – one he can't identify – and there is a small flame burning in the hearth…It reminds him so much of her eyes.

#35. Song

A melody fills the air as she enters the room, eyes tired…Until she realizes he's awake.

#36. Talons

He reaches for her, his fingers extended and waiting…

#37. Timid

Hesitantly, she moves forward, her fingertips brushing against his.

#38. Tired

He doesn't want to wait any longer, his fingers closing on hers as he tugs her to him.

#39. Amusement

Surprised, she falls on top of him, eyes wide…Before she lets out a laugh.

#40. Mountain

He only realizes how small she is when he holds her, and his chest rumbles in a growl to rival and avalanche.

#41. Sparrow

Her heart flutters, much like a bird's wings as she feels him rumbles. She should be scared, but…

#42. Heart

He places her hand there, taking a deep breath to let her hear and feel it, and then he says it: "yours."

#43. Family

She smiles, entwining her fingers with his. "Yours."

#44. Need

He's given it to her, what she really wanted, and he sighs, content to know that she won't leave again.


End file.
